Endings JK Rowling shouldn't use
by Ceddiepooh
Summary: These are just stories I submitted to a little game by a friend of mine having to do with endings to book 7 that JK Rowling wouldn't use. They're outragous..and end with scar for a reason. xD
1. Story 1: The Hickey

All HP characters belong to JK Rowling.

Note:

The word scar is required at the end or near the end ofeach storybecause JK said she may end the 7th book with scar. xD So..yeah.

Also, the characters are in their mid-twenties in this story. ..I tend to jump around with ages, so I don't want to confuse you all. :P

_

* * *

_

_"Hermione! Ron! You're just in time for dinner! Come in, come in.." Said Ginny Potter as Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley stumbled out of the fireplace and into the Potter's living room._

_"Mighty nice to see you, mate.." Harry said, shaking Ron's sweaty hand. He noticed Ron's turtleneck and regarded it with slight curiousity. "What's with the jumper..? It's like.. the middle of September! You must be burning up. Want me to take it for you?"_

_Hermione gave Ron an awkward look while Ron declined Harry's offer with the wave of his hand. "N-No, it's fine.. really.." He sputtered. Beads of sweat trickled down his neck._

_"Nonsense!" Said Ginny, and with a flick of her wand, Ron's turtleneck flew up and over his head and into the coat closet where it hung itself neatly onto a hanger. Ron's hand flew up to cover something on his neck, but Ginny was quicker and noticed it first._

_"The hell happened to your neck, Ron? Bug bite?" She asked, with a hint of a smile playing on her lips._

_"Yeah.." Harry said with a laugh, "Must've been a big bug. Looks like it latched onto you pretty good, there, huh..?" He leaned forward, slapping his knee with a chuckle. When he stood up straight, he was met with the glare of Hermione; his laughter miraculously vanished at the sight of her. "..Sorry." _

_"Yeah, uh..no.." Ron mumbled, rubbing the side of his neck as he spoke, "..It's a birthmark, actually.." _

_"Birthmark? If I'm not mistaken, birthmarks are supposed to appear at BIRTH. I know that thing wasn't on your neck yesterday.." Ginny remarked, waving a finger at Ron._

_"I know THAT!" Ron snapped, now clutching his neck. "That's because it's a..curling iron burn. I was curling my hair.." _

_Harry stiffled a laugh._

_Ginny sighed, shaking her head a bit. "Dinner's ready. Let's eat, you guys.."  
Harry and Ginny wandered into the living room while Hermione and Ron lingered behind. Once Harry and Ginny were out of earshot, Hermione suddenly turned to face Ron; her face was scarlet and Ron could've sworn he saw smoke rising from her ears._

_"I TOLD you not to wear a turtleneck!" She hissed, sharply smacking Ron's chest with the back of her hand. "Great way to make it obvious!" _

_Ron winced, rubbing his neck and his chest at the same time. "Well next time, loosen up the grip a bit, Vampira.." _

_Hermione huffed._

_"What?" Asked Ron, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "How would you like it? Walking around with a big old hicky on your neck? Huh? I bet your students would have a field day.." he mumbled, smirking slightly._

_"It'll go away in a few days." Hermione replied with a shrug. "No big deal, really.."_

_"Oh yeah?" Said Ron, looking at Hermione with challenging eyes, "Well..TONIGHT, I'm gunna give you a HICKEY so dark, IT'LL LEAVE A SCAR!" Ron blurted, unaware of the fact that Harry and Ginny re-entered the room after realizing Hermione and Ron weren't behind them._

_"I think Hermione already acomplished that, mate.." Harry said with a hearty laugh, " 'Cause, I mean, that's what yours looks like: A big..wet..cherry red scar.."_

END.


	2. Story 2: Camping with the Weasleys

Disclaimer: All HP characters are property of JK Rowling. Ali and Caitlin belong to themselves. xD

Authors Note: The little (IJ) things stand for 'Inside Jokes', meaning they're based on actual inside jokes between myself and friends. xD Makes for good comedy, right?

And they're teenagers in this story. xD Just so you don't get confused cause I tend to jump around with their ages.

_

* * *

_

_It was complete and total chaos in the Burrow, as it was every year, when the Weasley family prepared to go on their annual Camping Trip; Ronald Weasley dreaded the trip, as he was the subject of his brothers--Fred and George Weasley's--antics durring the entire campout. The only thing Ron had to look forward to was Harry and Hermione joining him which, he hoped, would deter the troublesome twins from their troublesome ways...even only for a short while.. _

"Don't forget to pack a few extra pairs of knickers, Little Ronald.." said George to Ron, setting his backpack near the front door. "You remember what happened last time you got scurred, don't you?"

"Wot?" said Fred, poking his head out from the kitchen; Ron assumed he was stuffing his pack with enough food to go into hybernation for two whole winters.

"Poor bloke nearly wet himself over a spider!" blurted George before cracking up laughing.

Ron turned crimson. "It was a BIG spider! ..And I was like..8 when that happened!" He argued before turning away angriliy. 'I'll show them. I'll show them so bad..'

There was a faint pop behind Ron; he turned to see Hermione and Harry standing there, clutching large camppacks.

"Cheers, mate!" said Harry, stepping forward to shake Ron's hand. "How's it going?"

After briefly chatting with Harry, Ron faced Hermione, ready to say hello, but upon suddenly seeing the expression on her face, seemed to forget how to generate a simple sentence.

"Erm..what's wrong, Hermione?" asked Ron. Hermione slowly turned on Ron, her eyes shaped into small slits.

"What's wrong..? I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG! I BROKE A NAIL! Wanna know how I did it? I CUT MYSELF IN THE FORHEAD WITH IT! Wanna know how I did that? CAUSE HARRY MADE ME HIT MYSELF IN THE FACE(IJ)"

"Did NOT. I was only giving you a highfive. That'll teach you to hold your hand so close infront of your face. ..Witcho bigass forehead.." mumbled Harry.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stumbled down the stairs, with Ginny following close behind.

"Are we all packed and ready!" asked Mr. Weasley, who was leaninng forward under the weight of his pack.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband, looking quite concerned; She held her backpack in one hand and a large stack of laundry in the other. "Arthur, are you sure you don't need me to..-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WOMAN, I DON'T NEED YOU TO HOLD MY PACK!" snapped Mr. Weasley, before storming out of the house, mumbling to himself "..All up in my grill..the nerve of that woman.."

Harry looked at Ginny, his breath caught up in his throat. "H-Hi Ginny.."

Ginny glanced at Harry before walking out after Mr. Weasley, looking slightly put-off. Harry frowned.

"Why won't she talk to me anymore..?" he asked, looking to Ron for some answers.

"Cause yous a geek, son.(IJ)" replied Ron before moving towards the door. "Let's bounce(IJ)"

"DON'T WANDER OFF TOO FAR, KIDS!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley to Ron, Harry and Hermione's retreating backs. "I'M SERIOUS! IF YOU'RE NOT BACK BY SUNDOWN, I'M SENDING THE COALITION(IJ)"

The trio walked a little ways til they reached a small, gleaming lake. Ron plopped down onto the grass, expecting Harry and Hermione to follow suit, but..they didn't.

"Let's go skinny dipping, guys!" said Harry, removing his shirt as he spoke. The sun took one look at his pale chest and dipped a little closer to the ground, increasing it's rays: Hermione's face darkened immediately, but Harry's chest refused to give up that easily.

"AGH, WHY YOU SO WHITE!(IJ)" complained the sun to Harry's chest.

"WHY YOU SO UGLY!(IJ)" retorted Harry's chest. The sun fell from the sky, walked over to Harry's chest and slapped it, leaving a single red..ray-print(OC: Or handprint.. xD I don't know..) in the middle of it.

"AND WHAT! I WEEN!(IJ)" blurted the sun before quickly floating into the sky.

"You really want me to go skinny dipping, Harry?" asked Hermione, removing her toe socks.

Harry blinked for a moment, wondering if Hermione was setting him up. "Uh, yeah..?"

Hermione SLAPPED Harry upside the head with her sock, the sound of fabric against flesh echoing through the trees; Birds flew from their trees and the little furry forrest animals scampered back into the woods.

"Homie don't play dat" said Hermione, before stomping away from the lake.

"Oooooh SNAP! She slapped the TASTE outta yo' mouf!(IJ)" blurted Ron, rising to his feet. He snickered at the red foot print on Harry's face.

"Lookit your face! I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!" snapped Harry's face.

"Psh. WATever(IJ).." mumbled Ron. The faint sound of two people arguing floated in the air.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Dunno. Let's check it out!"

Harry and Ron followed the voices and were lead to a small clearing where another campsite was set up; The tent itself nearly took up the entire space, as it was as big as a two story home. Harry and Ron hid amongst some bushes and waited quietly. Moments later, three people emerged from the tent: Harry recognized them immediately.

"Cedric, Caitlin and Ali? What the hell are they doing here?" mumbled Harry.

"SHH! Didn't we agree that you would shut up?(IJ)" hissed Ron, before turning his attention to the activity infront of him.

Ali gathered some sticks and began to rub them together while Caitlin sat on a log with Cedric, clinging to him.

"GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL AND GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" blurted Ali, waving a twig threateningly at Caitlin.

"Wadaya gunna do if I don't?" asked Caitlin, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Ali raised the twig like a wand. "AVADA KADAV-"

At the same moment, Caitlin held up a ziplock baggie; Ali fell silent.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." said Caitlin cheerily.

Ali turned back to her pile of sticks, scowling. "One of these days, Caitlin..one of these days. That bag won't always be there. One of these days, you're going to need to pack yourself a sandwhich or some trail mix.. and you're going to need something to put it in. And when that day comes, I'll be there.."

"SHUT UP AND MAKE A FIRE, FOO'(IJ)" snapped Caitlin.

"COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME!" Ali snapped back, dropping the sticks to the ground.

"I WOULD, BUT YO' BREFF STANK(IJ)" Caitlin replied. There was complete silence, except for a trio of baby bluejays chirping up in a nearby tree.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BIRDS!" Caitlin snapped. The Bluejays fell silent.

Ali began to twitch violently and foam at the mouth. "AGHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She lunged at Caitlin, tackling her to the ground.

Harry and Ron slowly turned to look at each other, then back at the catfight. Cedric stood up, waving his hands over his head.

"Ladies, please! Please, stop!" he pleaded. Ali and Caitlin paused in their wrestling to look at Cedric: Ali sat on Caitlin's back, holding her in a headlock, while Caitlin was reaching back and holding a tight grip on Ali's hair. Both girls looked unkept, covered in dirt and grit, but flashed gleaming smiles up at Cedric dispite it all.

"YES LOVE!" they said in unison.

"I..have something to tell you.." said Cedric, lowering himself onto the log again.

Ali dropped Caitlin's head with a 'thump'. "YES, I'LL MARRY YOU!" she blurted.

"No, that's not it..." Cedric murmured. "It's just.. My name isn't really Cedric..it's Elmer. And I'm not 16 years old. I'm actually 83.." Wrinkles suddenly appeared on 'Elmer's' face. "I'm also on the run from the FBI, the CIA and the ABC..I'm a serial killer.."

Ali and Caitlin stared at him.

"And.." 'Elmer' continued, looking down at his hands. "I'm not British.." He finished; sure enough, the British accent was gone and replaced with a Texan accent.

Ali and Caitlin gasped.

"WHAT! OMGWTF!" Caitlin shrieked.

Ali stood up, slowly moving towards 'Elmer'. "You mean to tell me..that you...are not.."

Elmer shook his head. "No, I'm not a teenager.."

"..BRITISH!" Ali finished, eyes widened in horror. "OH! The DECEPTION! The betrayal! You decieved us!"

Elmer stared at her. Was he hearing correctly? "..Yeah, I'm sorry, but I just.."

"Old man, PUH-LEZE.." inturrupted Ali, turning away in disgust. "SOMEONE get this old man away from me before I break his hip.."

Caitlin twiched violently. "How..could..you..DO THIS TO ME!" She lunged forward and dropped a ziplock over his head, suffocating him.

Ali and Caitlin stared down at Elmer's body.

"..So, like..you liked an old man. ..Well, he's all yours now.." Ali said, walking towards the tent.

"OMG, NO! You liked him FIRST. You can have him!"

"Beetch, pleeze(IJ).." Ali started, but stopped when she noticed some rustling in the bushes. She peered towards them, seeing tufts of bright red hair poking from the leaves.

Harry and Ron glanced towards each other.

"On the count of three.." started Harry, "We book our asses out of here.."

Ron nodded.

"One.." murmured Harry.

Ron gulped.

"Two.."

Ron's eyebrow twitched.

"Thre--" Harry's breath caught in his throat when he suddenly felt himself being pushed forward, out into the open. He turned, and saw Ron running in the oposite direction while blurting a quick apology and saying "how they'd always be friends, even while Harry was stuck 6 feet under.."

Harry slowly turned forward. Ali and Caitlin smiled ruefully at him.

"MINE, I CALLED HIM FIRST!" blurted Ali, lunging forward. Harry turned and started to run, but didn't get far, and was football-tackled around the knees seconds later.

"NO! NO FAIR! I SAW HIM...Like..before you and stuff!" argued Caitlin.

"Argh, fine.." Ali mumbled, rising to her feet. "I'll go get the red head.."

"But..I want him too!" said Caitlin.

"SONABEETCH!(IJ)" snapped Ali, but she calmed almost immediately when she looked down at Harry: He was curled up in a fetal position, weeping quietly.

"..Let's just.. let him go.." said Ali, knealing down next to Harry. She pat him on the head gently. "You're free, little one. Fly fly..(IJ)"

Harry looked up at Ali, hesitantly standing up. He glanced between Caitlin and Ali before scampering off into the forrest. Caitlin pouted.

"Nooooooooooooo! If I can't have him, NO ONE CAN!" shrieked Caitlin, before quickly pursuing Harry, ziplock in hand.

Ali sighed, watching Caitlin run off. "I'm too young for this shit. I'm gunna be mentally scared for the rest of my life.."

END.


	3. Story 3: Wizmart

Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. ...I wonder if she'd let me have Cedric though..

Note: The characters are in their teens in this story. :P_

* * *

_

_"C'mon, Harry! Another game of Wizard's Chess?" said Ron. He had spent most of the afternoon on Harry's heels, waving the game in his face every chance he got. Harry, who'd been too distracted by the current situation, tried his best just to ignore Ron, but the consistant clatter of chess pieces in his ear didn't help much._

_Harry spun on his heels, causing Ron to stop suddenly or otherwise cause a collision._

_"Ron, PLEASE," he snapped--looking abashed and out of place--then added a bit more gently "..I'm not really in the mood. We'll play later.." He turned and sat himself near the closest window, grimly staring out into the yard through the sheets of rain and wind._

_Ron's hopeful expression melted away within seconds, but was replaced quickly with a look of annoyance. He slammed the game onto the table, sending chess pieces flying._

_"Look, you're not the ONLY one worried about her. I was just trying to keep my mind off of it! But that didn't work--thanks to you, mate!" he said bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Harry rose from his seat, stomping towards Ron in all of his chargin. "Yeah? Well you have an odd way of showing concern, PAL!" He shoved Ron forcefully as he emphasized the last word: Ron stumbled back a few steps, looking dazed at first, then just plain pissed off._

_"This is MY house!" shouted Ron, stepping up to Harry. "You don't shove me in MY own house!" He rushed to shove Harry back, but Harry smartly stepped aside at the last moment, and instead grabbed a hold of someone who was standing right behind Harry. He looked up and found himself staring at two girls about his age._

_"What the hell are you two doing in my house--AGAIN?" asked Ron, sounding very put-offish._

_"AGH! Ali, he's trying to KILL me!" shrieked Caitlin._

_Ali pulled out her wand and raised it. "AVADA KADAVRA!" Ron's eyes widened at the spell propelling towards him (OC: Even though..they're like right next to each other.. xDD) and shrieked, pulling Caitlin's hair infront of his face. The spell bounced off of her hair, and went through a window, smashing it._

_"Alright, Ron?" said Harry, moving to stand next to his ginger-headed friend. Ron nodded slowly, but the expression on his face said otherwise. It was at that exact moment that Hermione crawled through the shattered window, dragging something in with her._

_"HERMIONE!" said Ron and Harry in unison, rushing to her side. She gave each of them a hug, dispite the fact that she was soaked from head to toe._

_"Sorry to keep you both waiting.." she said as she wrung the water from her hair, "Me and Ceddy are engaged!"_

_The entire room went silent. Hermione glanced between Harry and Ron, trying to read the expressions on their faces(which were both quite different). _

_"Erm.. congradulations.." offered Harry, forcing a smile. "That's..quite a surprise!"_

_Hermione grinned, before turning on Ron, who had his face set and arms crossed tightly over his chest; she frowned._

_"Well? Aren't you going to congradulate me, Ronald Weasley?" asked Hermione, though it made it sound like more of a demand if anything. Instead, Ron walked right past her and went into the kitchen without a word. _

_"God, Hermione, how stupid are you?" blurted Ali, causing Hermione to turn on her. "You and Ron are supoosed to be together!"_

_"Shyeah, which means like..You and Cedric aren't!" added Caitlin._

_Hermione stared at the two before bursting with laughter. "Me a-and Ronald! How silly can you get? Our Children would look so foolish!"_

_"Actually, ya'll would make some pretty cute kids. 8 of them, called William, Germione, Hermione, Jedrick, Wormione, Donald, Peorge and Kermione." said Ali as a matter-of-factly._

_"..You're mad.." said Hermione after a long pause. She started inching towards Cedric. _

_"STOP..right there, sister. Or your dead.." threatened Caitlin. Hermione snorted._

_"Oh yes? And what are you going to do?"_

_"THIS!" Caitlin reached for a ziplock baggy, but came up empty handed. "What the..? What happened to all my bags!"_

_Harry cleared his throat before walking into the kitchen: Ali and Caitlin shared a look, then followed after Harry in a stampeede, nearly running Hermione over. Caitlin gasped as soon as she entered the kitchen-- Every surface was covered with plastic baggies filled with non-parishible food items. _

_"..We..needed something to put all our food in for the storm.." murmured Harry apologeticly. Hermione entered the kitchen seconds later(dragging Cedric with her), laughing shrewdly at the sight._

_"Ah well. I suppose you can try again some other time.." she said._

_Caitlin looked over at Ron, who was eating chips out of one of the bags, and twitched. "This isn't over.." she said grimly, before disapperating._

_Ali stood there alone, looking quite uncomfortable. "..So, yeah.. I'm..gunna go to.." She blinked for a moment, then took off her shoe, hurled it at Hermione, then quickly disapperated._

_"I KNOW that bitch didn't just throw her-..Aw, these are cute!" Hermione bent over to pick up the shoe. "I gotta ask her where she got it.."_

_--_

_"Caitlin, wait!" said Ali, rushing forward to grab Caitlin's arm. "We can't go in there like this!" After leaving the burrow, the two girls had aparated directly infront of 'WizMart'_

_"And why the hell not? I'm only here to pick up one thing.." argued Caitlin, rushing forward again, only to be pulled back._

_"I can't be seen in there! I only shop at the best Wizarding Supermarkets!" _

_Caitlin stared. "It's the only store open!"_

_"I'm not going in there. At least, not as myself." said Ali. She paused to think: If there was someone who's reputation she'd want to ruin, who's would it be..? Caitlin began to quiver, feeling the effects of the rain and wind hitting her._

_"Alright, I got it!" Ali closed her eyes and concentrated on what she wanted to be; her skin began to melt away and her bones began to stretch as she became taller and taller. Caitlin watched until the transformation was complete._

_"An old man?" said Caitlin flatly._

_"Yeah!" said Ali in a voice that was so unlike her own: her sweet, saccharine, charming voice was replaced with that of a raspy old mans. "I met this old man a while back and he like.. out of no where, completely oblivious to me, and unprovoked, started rapping at me and like.. I was hurt.." _

_Caitlin nodded slowly. She didn't know why she was nodding, but she did. "Very well.. MY TURN!" And she closed her eyes, concentrated deep on the thing she wanted to be the most, and transformed._

_"..Caitlin, WHY!" said Ali ruefully, looking Caitlin over._

_"What!" replied Caitlin in a boyish voice. She ran a hand through her thick, brown hair._

_"Ugh, whatever.. let's just go.." Ali strutted towards the store in her usual pace, earning many looks from people passing by. Caitlin rushed to keep pace with her._

_"Maybe.." began Caitlin, speaking in a thick British accent, "..You should walk with less bump and more feet dragging. Like a real old person?" She walked ahead, showing off her new moves: she walked with an easy swagger, both hands shoved deeply into her pockets._

_Ali followed suit by haunching over a bit and dragging her feet across the floor. The two made their way past a number of isles before finally reaching their destination. Caitlin's eyes widened conciderably--she was in heaven._

_"WOAH MOMMA! LOOKIT ALL THESE ZIPLOCKS!" She rushed forward, grabbing as many boxes as she possibly could in different sizes ranging from 'small' to 'frickin huge'._

_Ali sighed, glancing at her 'I love Cedric' wrist watch. "Hurry up! Who knows what Hermione's doing to my poor little Ce-.." she cut herself off immediately when a girl wandered into their isle._

_"OMG, CEDRIC!" the girl squeeled, rushing over to Caitlin. "Long time no see!" _

_Caitlin and Ali shared a look: How the hell did this girl know Cedric?_

_"Er.." started Caitlin, in her Cedric-like voice, but was cut off by the girl._

_"Where were you last night? I wrote to you!"_

_Ali choked on air. "WHAT!" she hissed in her raspy old voice. The girl gave Ali a look, but Caitlin quickly jumped in._

_"Er, that's..my grandpa. Yeah, Grandpa Al.."_

_"Cedric, you're looking at me like you don't know me.." said the girl whistfully. Caitlin blinked at her for a moment before a slow smirk crossed over her features._

_"Er, no! No, I know you! Duh.. you're that girl I was supposed to write to last night!" _

_The girl beamed._

_"..But didn't cause I'm avoiding you! Cause you ugly and have stank bref!" finished Caitlin, grinning from ear to ear._

_Ali choked on air again, but for a much different reason then before. She cleared her throat, before stepping forward._

_"Ye know..back in my day, I looked just like Ceddy over here!" she said, adding a cough and a wheeze for effect. "Wanna give it a go, girly!"_

_The girl took one look at Ali before dashing from the isle in tears. Caitlin and Ali burst out laughing._

_"Did you see her FACE?" laughed Ali, slapping one of her knees. "She looked like she was about to die!"_

_"Speaking of dying, we gotta get back.." said Caitlin, making her way towards the cashier. "Did you bring any money?"_

_Ali stopped. "..No."_

_Caitlin's face fell. "Well, we can't aparate out of here or they'll come after us!"_

_Ali smiled. "True..But, I have an idea. Gimme the boxes. I'll aparate out of here and you walk out of the store, then aparate." Caitlin did as she was told, handing the boxes over to Ali, then left the store before aparating herself._

_--_

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE NAME PEORGE!" bellowed Ron, standing over Hermione--who was currently sitting on Cedric's lap, stroking his hair._

_"It just seems like a foolish name! Peorge. Pah, no child of mine would be called that.." she murmured. She was unaware of the fact that Ali and Caitlin, still in their disguises, had aparated right behind her. Caitlin quietly tore open one of the boxes of ziplocks, pulled out a baggie, and dropped it over Hermione's head._

_"GET CEDRIC! GET HIM!" shrieked Caitlin. Ali lunged forward, grabbed Cedric, and jumped out of the nearest window with Caitlin following after seconds later._

_Harry and Ron blinked at each other._

_"..Did Cedric just kill Hermione?" asked Harry._

_"..Shyeah. Then he got abducted by himself and an old man.." finished Ron._

_They sat in silence for a moment, before Ron finally spoke up again. _

_"So, are you up for a game of Wizards Chess NOW?" _

_--_

_Meanwhile, in a retirement home far far far far away, sat an Old Man known only as Psyk who sat in his favorite recliner, watching re-runs of 'In Living Color'. _

_"AHAHAHHAHA-wheeze-HAHAFIREMARSHALLBILLAAAA-coughsnort-AAAAAAAHAHAHAHA !"_

_There was a loud bang at the door, which flew wide open all of a sudden, and many people emptied into the room. They wore robes with the words 'WTF' embeded on the chest._

_"Are you Psyk?" one of them asked, standing over the old man. Psyk merely ignored them, transfixed by the TV. Another stepped infront of the screen, blocking his view._

_"AYE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYIN TO WATCH TV!" shrieked Psyk, leaning sideways to look around the person._

_"We are from the 'Wizard-Theif Fighters' organization, and you sir, are under arrest for stealing 100 boxes of ziplocks from 'WizMart'.."_

_They(as in, the WTF people) removed their wands from their robes one by one and started advancing on Psyk._

_"DAMMIT, I CAN'T SEE!" said Psyk, slooooooowly rising from his seat. The members of WTF lunged for him: Psyk ducked away from them at incredible speed, rushing to the other side of the room where he ran over to the nearest wall and started to run up it. He used this momentum to push himself away from the wall and do an incredible backflip, landing behind all of the WTF members._

_They slowly turned around to find Psyk standing behind them, wand drawn._

_One of the younger WTF members began to panic and, before he could think about what he was doing, pointed his wand directly at Psyk's chest. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The spell failed miserably, bouncing off against the large 'P' pendant dangling from Psyk's neck, back to the caster, killing him._

_"WHATEVER YOU'RE SELLING, I DON'T WANT IT!" bellowed Psyk, completely forgetting why they were actually there. He ran forward, dropkicked someone in the face, put two others under the imperius curse and made them fight each other, and scared off the remaining WTF members by punking them out with his mad rapping skills._

_After he was through, he sloooooooowly made his way back to his recliner, easing himself into it. Just barley after he sat down, a nurse wandered into the room to serve him his meal._

_"And how are you today, Mr. Doboi?" she asked, watching him drop applesauce all over himself._

_"Great, now that you're here, sweet thaaaang.." he replied with a wink. When he was done eating, the nurse took his tray and left, stepping over bodies from earlier like it was normal for them to be there. _

_Psyk then turned his attention to the TV and saw his favorite movie was comming on in 5 minutes. "OH SNAP! MADAGA**SCAR**!"_

_END_


	4. Story 4: Party at Malfoy Manor

HP characters aren't mine. Duuuh.

Note: The whole thing with Draco and Harry's scar is from another story which isn't posted here. Basicly Harry was ill in the hospital and Draco--after bragging about all the things that will happen with Harry gone--steals Harry's scar and runs around claiming he's Harry Potter.

Also, The characters are in their teens in this story, in terms of age. Pick whatever number you like. xD_

* * *

_

_"Hurry up, Ronald! We're going to be late for the party!" said Hermione, tapping her foot against the ground impatiently. She and Harry waited just outside the front door of the Borrow._

_Ron stepped out of his house, decked out in his Halloween costume: A baggy, baby blue tracksuit, loads of bling-bling, and a durag._

_Ron stuck his fist out to Harry. "Sup?"_

_Harry stared expectantly at Ron's fist, waiting for something to happen. Seconds passed before Ron pulled his hand back._

_"Fine, leave a brotha hangin'.." said Ron, before turning to Hermione. "Sup hoe?"_

_"What are you supposed to be?" asked Hermione, looking Ron up and down._

_"Girl, you trippin'. I'm a Rapper!" said Ron, crossing his arms over his chest. "Word."_

_"Right.." said Harry slowly, turning away from the house. "Let's get going.."_

_Ron followed after Harry. "Whatch'all supposed to be?" He asked, glancing back at Hermione. She pointed to the nametag on her buttondown shirt._

_"I'm a Corporal Financial Production Advisory Remedial Distribution Market Manager, Ronald!" said Hermione as-a-matter-of-factly. "How can you not know that?" _

_  
"Right.." said Ron, sounding uninterested. "And Harry.. A Quidditch Player? How unoriginal.." _

"Quidditch STAR, dumbass.." corrected Harry. "And you can kiss my ass.."

"No thanks. I don't want yer ass juice all over my face." spat Ron, walking ahead of Harry who suddenly stopped.

"That's not what yer mom said last night!" Harry said, smirking.

"OOOOH, BURN!" Hermione bellowed, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah..well.." started Ron, pausing to think of something. "..Your..SHOE IS UNTIED!" And he ran off.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other before following after him. They eventually met up with Ron further down the dusty road, and caught the Knight Bus which took them all the way to..some other place. After getting off the bus, they then walked a short distince to a dock, boarded a boat, which took them to...some island.

"How much further..?" murmured Harry from behind Ron.

Hermione smoothed down her blouse. "Don't know. They moved just recently, so I really don't know where it is.."

The trio eventually made it to the other side of the island and boarded another boat which dropped them off at another dock. The Knight bus was called upon again and delivered the three to their final location.

"What the..THIS IS MY HOUSE!" said Ron as he stepped off of the bus.

"Yes, but look at that.." Hermione pointed to a GINORMOUS structure sitting behind the Burrow; A luminous mansion that was like..really big and scary looking and stuff.

"That mansion is really big and scary looking and stuff.." murmured Harry.

The trio cut through Ron's yard and walked around to the front of the mansion, which easily took 15 minutes because of the size of the building. Before they could even knock on the giant front doors, they swung open: Infront of them stood Draco Malfoy, looking as smug as ever.

"About time you got here! Do you have-.." Draco's face fell when he realized who was standing infront of him.

Hermione beamed, lunging towards him. "DRACO! WHAT A LOVELY SURPRISE! Oh, you just look..Ugh, so.. just.. wow!" She pushed past him, quickly entering the house.

"LIKEOMG!" Draco exclaimed, looking at Harry and Ron. "You guys look great! Come in, come in!"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. What the hell was this? Draco being...nice? They walked in, cautiously looking around. There was loud music coming from from speakers set up all around the house; The ground floor was packed with loads of people in costume: Catwoman's, Rockstars, Teletubie's..

Two girls dressed in Quidditch robes rushed past Ron and Harry.

"'ey!" blurted Ron, tapping Harry on the shoulder(Harry could barely hear him over the music) "I Told you your costume was unoriginal!"

"WON WON!" someone shrieked from behind Ron. Wincing, Ron slowly turned around.

"Lavender..!" he said, forcing a smile. "How are you! Nice cost..ume.."

His heart dropped in his chest as he watched Lavender spin around in her pink tracksuit, bling bling and durag.

"OMG, I KNOOOOOOOW!" she shrieked. "We, like, match and stuff..OMGWTF!"

Behind Ron, Harry snickered behind his hand.

"So, yeah. I'm a little thirsty.. could you get me some punch?" said Ron, pointing to his throat. Lavender nodded, before rushing off. Ron immediately spun around to face Harry.

"Don't even start!" he snapped, then slipped into the crowd before Lavender returned.

Draco stood next to Harry. "Nice costume, mate!" He said cheerily.

Harry looked at Draco like he was on slugs, noticing what he was wearing for the first time: Jeans, a sweater, large wire-rimmed glasses and a lightning shaped mark on his forehead; He shuddered slightly.

"Er..what are you supposed to be, Draco..?" asked Harry slowly. A smirk appeared on Draco's face.

"You can't tell?" said Draco in his usual snotty voice. "I'm Harry Potter!"

Harry's eyes immediately flew to the mark on Draco's forehead: It was Harry's scar.. the same scar Draco ripped from his forehead when Harry was ill in Saint Mungo's .

_  
"Well, I'm off now!" chirped Draco in a voice so unlike his own. "Cheers!" And he vanished into the crowd. Harry, felling quite disturbed, wandered off into the living room. The setting in the living room was quite unlike that of the entrence hall, Harry noticed this quickly. He saw some people snogging in the corner and a familiar group of people dancing in the middle of the room, whom he aproached after a seconds hesitation. _

Caitlin, Ali and Cedric were 'getting their groove on' to the music blastic from the stereo(Cedric in the middle, with Ali and Caitlin on either side of him), dancing unlike anything Harry had ever seen before.

"Hey guys!" said Harry, raising a hand in greeting.

"HI HARRY!" Ali and Caitlin said in unison.

Cedric stopped dancing and smiled at Harry. "Nice Quidditch Star costume, mate.."

Harry grinned; FINALLY someone got it right.

"And you..?" said Harry, nodding at Cedric's costume--a tuxedo. "What are you supposed to be?"

Caitlin slipped next to Cedric, locking arms with him. "My HUSBAND! And I am his Wife!" she exclaimed; She was wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet(OC:..boquet? xD I dunno).

Ali stood on Cedric's other side, grinning; She was wearing Gryffindor robes. "And I'm Caitlin, so I am also his wife!" she said, flipping her long blonde wig.

Caitlin dropped Cedric's arm, leaning forward to look at Ali. "Says WHO?"

"Says me! Whadaya gunna do about it?" said Ali, stepping infront of Cedric.

Caitlin flipped her wedding veil back and moved towards Ali. "I'mma beat yo' ass!"

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ali lunged for Caitlin, who quickly dodged out of the way. Ali quickly whirled around, whiplashing Caitlin with her blonde hair(er..wig).

"AUGH! FEEL MY WRATH!" shrieked Caitlin. She thrust the bouquet of flowers in Ali's face. Stepping back a few steps, Ali took a deep breath, then her face began to contort.

"You..You...You BIT-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ali's head flew forward from the force of the sneeze, tossing her blonde wig off in the process; Harry watched as the wig landed in the punch bowl.

Caitlin smirked. "Good. Let's go, Cedric!" She said, grabbing Cedric's arm and dragging him off.

"NO!" shrieked Ali. She pulled out her wand and yelled, "WENGUARDIUM LEVIOSAH!"

Hermione appeared and snapped, "It's 'LeviOOOOOOOsa', not 'Leviosah'!", then vanished.

"FINE. WENGUARDIUM LEVIOOOOOOOOOSA!" shrieked Ali, waving her wand about. Cedric lifted up off the ground and floated back to her.

"Aw Hell nah!" said Caitlin, pulling her own wand out. "WENGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Cedric floated back to Caitlin.

"WENGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Cedric floated back to Ali.

"WENGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Back to Caitlin.

"WENGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Cedric floated back to Hermione.

"HA! Later, bitches!" said Hermione before jumping out the window, dragging Cedric with her.

Both Ali and Caitlin stood there, looking at each other, at the window, then back at each other.

"..GET HER!" they shrieked in unison before hurling themselves out the window, after Hermione.

Harry left the living room and found Ron and Lavender near the front door.

"Ready to go, Harry!" Ron said quickly, pulling away from Lavender who was clinging tightly to him.

"Yeah, lets go. See ya, Lav.." said Harry. He and Ron left the house and started walking back to Ron's house when Harry remembered something.

"Agh, I forgot something. You mind waitin' here for a minute, Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. Harry turned and walked back inside the house, searching every room for Draco; he eventually found him inside of the kitchen, chatting with a couple of girls from Gryffindor.

Harry tapped on Draco's shoulder. "'Ey, Draco..?" Draco turned around; Harry reached up and RIPPED the scar right off of Draco's forehead,glued it back to his own, then left the house feeling very pleased with himself.

The girls gasped. "You're not Harry Potter!" one of them said. They each took turns slapping him, then stomped off, leaving Draco alone in the kitchen.

"Damn you Potter! I'll get you back.." Draco said, scowling. And he stood there for the rest of the night..feeling angry...feeling..scarless.

END.


End file.
